1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to hospital gowns worn by patients and, more particularly, to a hospital day gown having features that improve patient comfort and patient care as well as making patient care easier for the health care provider.
2. Background Information
Despite countless attempts to improve the dreaded patient hospital gown, room for improvement remains in the art to provide a gown that benefits both the patient and the healthcare workers providing care to the patient. Many hospital day gowns tie up in the center of the back of the patient while almost never providing enough coverage to protect the patient's modesty. Gowns that tie in the back are difficult to don while lying in a bed and make it difficult for the healthcare workers to access the patient's arms and other medical equipment in front of the patient.